


I Do Know You

by marumo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Fanart, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Secret Identity, Villain Steve Rogers, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: A famous billionaire Tony Stark has another face, a supervillain Iron Man, who's against a superhero team Squadron Supreme. One day he has a visit from the surprising guest...Fan art for "what If" of the AA ep "Dark Avengers"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 217
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	I Do Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my art for Cap-IM Reverse Big Bang 2020! Fortunately two amazing writers wrote fics for this art. Please check their work too!!
> 
> :::Team UNITED:::  
> SadisticSparkle's work: ["Kidnapcation (Beware of the Local Wildlife)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347095)  
> NixieDeangel's work: ["We Are The Shadows"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352528)  
> .  
> .  
> 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  



End file.
